1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor integrated circuit, more particularly to a synchronous circuit.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor integrated circuit may transmit and receive a signal synchronized with a clock.
A voltage level of the signal may be synchronized with a rising edge or a falling edge of the clock to increase a transmission speeds and reception speeds.
When the signal is transmitted between the semiconductor integrated circuits, characteristics of the signal may be changed in accordance with mount environments of the semiconductor integrated circuit such as a signal line length, an external temperature, or an external voltage, etc.
The characteristic changes of the signal may cause an abnormal transmission of the signal.